saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Brightscale Journal/Ino
2022 December :December 20th. :This whole journal thing is quite the novel idea. See what I did there? This is going to be very useful! :Edit: Okay, those spiderwebs I got from Mrs. Queen spider sold for an absolute mint. I wonder if that quiet one -- Sojiro, I think? -- would give me a hand grabbing a few more if I asked him? ---- :December 21st. :Little Akiye stood me up today to hang out with little Fuji. They make such a cute couple! I wonder how many shades of red little Fuji would turn if I teased him about it? This could be fun. :Edit: I lost count ☺ ---- :December 24th. :I can think of only one silver lining about being saddled along with Kusaka and that's his cousin Sojiro. This Kusaka guy might be a brilliant Tank -- and I'll deny having said that, the guy's heads big enough as it is -- but he's an absolute stiff! He doesn't smile and he communicates with grunts. And when he does speak he yells loud enough to rupture an eardrum! Sojiro's quiet, sure, but at least he's easy to get along with. Kusaka just seems like too much drama. I look at him and picture a volcano's whose top's about to blow. :Edit: Getting a lot of minor accessories in the course of these quests we're doing. Not many people doing the «Elf War» yet. Opportunity to make a quick buck, perhaps? I'll need to throw some of these things Akiye's way and ask her to put on her business smile for me. :Edit: Kid's a natural! ---- :December 25th. :Awww, Airi looked so happy when Kenji gave her those «Stalker Boots»! I won't tell her he offered them to me first. He's surprisingly bright but sometimes Kenji can be a right dolt. :Edit: Holy moly, this is major! Kusaka just helped the twins dress up a Christmas tree! He still managed to look like some unholy union of Scrooge and the Grinch though, but its progress! He even smiled a little. I know, I know. Christmas miracle. ---- :December 28th. :Exciting news! My tourism idea is finally seeing some traction. Sojiro and Yoshiro -- Shojiro? They're always together, after all! -- have helped me organize a few trips out onto «Caldera Lake». Little Fuji came along too in his own boat and ran patrol. Anything he missed was mopped up by Shojiro. We've run six trips already today and the money just keeps rolling in. Think I've found my calling. ---- :December 29th. :Had a dream last night. Not sure how that works exactly but I had one. Can't remember what it was about though. Probably money. :Dragged everyone down to the 4th Floor today and really focused on getting the tourism underway. People are really lapping up the scenery! There's plenty of players out there who lack the conviction to leave town without an escort. I know how they make their money -- repeatable fetch quests in the various main towns -- and I've priced things so a trip like this is affordable. Still, I'm surprised by the turnout. Our coffers are filled to bursting! 2023 January :January 1st. :Little Fuji has finally made the leap. Glad he decided to join; I was worried about him running around Aincrad on his own. Category:Reference material